The present invention relates in general to fuzes for detonating explosive charges and, in particular to a new and useful random time delay fuze which utilizes a piston carrying an air restrictor passage, and slidably mounted in a cylinder, for establishing a time delay before the fuze is armed.
Various fuze designs are known for detonating explosive devices such as Grenades and the like. It is known to package a plurality of such Grenades, as submunitions, within a projectile, such as a 155 mm M483 projectile. Such submunitions include the M42 Grenade. The normal M483 cargo is 88 submunitions of this type.